


Cause of Death: Workout Session

by Stripedsweater22



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abs of steel, Biceps for days, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha goes to mission, Steve rogers willl kill you with those eyes, water bottle as a weapon, workout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripedsweater22/pseuds/Stripedsweater22
Summary: Request: Steve x reader imagine where cap is training reader and reader gets all flustered and shy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that I wrote a while ago in my Tumblr account that is slowly dying. I really liked this short thing so I decided to post it here. Hope you enjoy!

**Earlier that day**  
“Why don’t you ask Steve?” Natasha answered. You were shocked,

  
“Nat I can’t ask Steve.” Your eyes grew wide awake as what she had just said was impossible.

  
“I can’t teach you Clint and I are going undercover and I’m leaving in a few,” She began walking to her bedroom door but before she opened the door she turned around to face you, “and besides Steve is the only one other than me to know that move. Don’t worry y/n Steve won’t find out he barely knows how to use a phone. Go on ask him, who knows he might like you too.“ She said giving you a small smile before leaving you in her room wondering if you could survive a workout session with Steve

  
**Present time**

  
“Come on y/n just a few more tries and you’ll get it perfectly,” Steve stated. This had to be your twentieth attempt trying to achieve one of Natasha’s moves and you were getting irritated and tired, but you didn’t mind. After all, you were training with the love of your life and the only problem here was that he had no clue about your feelings towards him,

  
“Can we take a break?” You asked trying to catch your breath.

  
“Sure.”  
You turned you back and headed towards the fridge in the training room to retrieve a water bottle,

  
“Want one too? You asked the captain your eyes looking for the bottles of water inside the refrigerator.

  
"If it isn’t much of a bother yes please,” Steve answered before lifting his white\workout shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead slightly revealing his glorious, mouthwatering, abs. You shut the fridge door close once you got a hold of the two water bottles you were about to toss the bottle to Steve when suddenly your eyes turned wide and your cheeks turned a bright shade of red from the sight before you. Steve had finished wiping his forehead and pulled his shirt down covering those oh so godly liked abs,

  
“Um, y/n…are you ok?” Steve questioned giving you a very confused and concerned look. You stared at him for a few seconds before realizing the situation you were in. You panicked and had no clue how you were about to explain to Steve, after a few moments you decided to do what you do best,

  
“HAHA Steve well great workout but I think my uhh… dog is calling me. Bye!” You called out throwing Steve one of the water bottled before running out of the room and into your room closing and locking your door behind you. You knew now that working out with Steve would sure be the end of you.


End file.
